(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the melting of a charge in a furnace, for example an electrical furnace for melting scrap iron for the production of steel, of the type which uses an input of melting energy to the charge and with post-combustion of the smokes by injection of an oxygenated gas in the furnace space above the charge in the form of at least one first jet at a first horizontal level of the space and having at least one substantially tangential component with respect to a vertical axis of said space.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Such a process is described in EP-A-0.257.0450 or the equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,486, and simultaneously utilises a stirring of the bath and an injection of an oxygenated gas by means of fixedly mounted injectors located at a level at the top of the furnace.